Although various collapsible shopping carts have been previously manufactured to enable them to be conveniently carried and to occupy a small storage space, it has been found that they are mostly of intricate folding construction causing problems to the user. In addition, they are composed of many linking parts and so the electroplating thereof is easily damaged by friction in operation. Furthermore, the importance of the strength of the base support has been overlooked, resulting that they can no longer be folded after being used for a certain period of time. Moreover, the caster assembly of such carts is difficult to fit together and easy to drop out.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved collapsible shopping cart which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.